Platinum the Trinity
Platinum the Trinity (Alchemist), is a playable character with more than one souls in one female body and one of the supporting protagonists in the BlazBlue series. Platinum was originally a single person known as Bell, one of the main supporting characters of the mainline game series’ prequel manga, Heart series. She returns as one of the Season 1’s DLC playable character in BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle. Bio A young girl from Ibukido, who follows Jubei Mitsuyoshi around as a disciple of sorts. Despite her cutesy outward appearance, Platinum the Trinity houses more than one soul inside her. Normally, she switches between two: a rude loud-mouth girl named Luna and a quiet and meek boy named Sena. But there is also a hidden third one, that of Trinity Glassfille, a mage and one of the Six Heroes of legend who were responsible for the defeat of the Black Beast. Trinity's personality would only awaken within dire situations for a small amount of time, but she is able to regardless impart her motherly wisdom to her two bickering companions. Before being known as Platinum, she was once known as Bell, an artifical human with Embryo Storage body who has a different personality than the current Platinums, before Luna, Sena and Trinity's souls became inhabited inside Bell’s body through Trinity’s Muchourin, while Bell’s soul becomes part of the spear Outseal, the main weapon of Heart series protagonist Mai Natsume. In the day between after Black Beast incident and Celica’s first death at the hands of Terumi, which is after the birth of Nine and Jubei’s daughter, Kokonoe, Trinity was manipulated by one of Yūki Terumi’s substitute vessel Kazuma Kval into releasing Terumi from Nine’s spell, but was too late, where Trinity died, and Nine would eventually resurfaced as a vengeful specter. Thankfully, Trinity manage to upload her soul into Muchourin, which is then eventually used to play a part in Variable Heart where the present-day Platinum was created. Trivia * Originally, the originator of Platinum the Trinity, Trinity Glassfille was mistranslated in Western localization on her last name as “''Glassfield''” in her debut, until it is fixed in her later appearances. * Platinum shares a same English voice actress as Senran Kagura’s Ikagura. Though Ikaruga being mentioned in BlazBlue Radio where her Japanese voice actress who voiced Tsubaki Yayoi is one of the three radio presenters, sadly she is not on the datamined potential Season 2 DLC lists. * Platinum has color palettes of the following characters: Jack-O' Valentine (Guilty Gear Xrd -REVELATOR-''), Azrael, Nanako Dojima (''Persona 4), Bloody Chaos (UNDER NIGHT IN-BIRTH), Pyrrha Nikos (RWBY), and Princess Bonnie Bubblegum (Adventure Time). * Along with Hazama Honoka, there was suppose to have a continuity error or an alternate continuity where Cross Tag Battle alternatively takes place, where Trinity still inside Platinum, while Terumi is never with Hazama anymore. ** The Season 2 Episode however, has the storyline confirms alternatively takes place after Central Fiction, just as Persona side alternatively takes place after Ultimax, as evident by Terumi’s Susano’o clone in the said episode confirms Trinity and Terumi had already split from Platinum and Hazama respectively, except Ragna, who was suppose to be ceased to exist. See Also *Platinum the Trinity at BlazBlue Wiki **Trinity Glassfield, the 3rd soul of Platinum at BlazBlue Wiki **Bell, the original owner of Platinum’s body at BlazBlue Wiki *Mai Natsume (carries Bell’s soul inside her weapon Outseal) Category:Females Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:BlazBlue Characters Category:Downloadable Contents